bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Squishington
Squishington AKA Squishy is a neat-freak bathroom monster who serves as the deuteragonist of the Bump in the Night characters. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Personality Squishington is known to be a kind, cautious monster that tends to think things through. While his friend Mr. Bumpy often comes up with nonsensical schemes, Squishington is more likely to be the voice of reason in a situation. He is also very sensitive and can be upset easily. Physical Description Squishington has tubular frills on top of his head. His body is gelatinous, so he is able to change shape and return his body to its normal state afterwards. His body is most likely made up of liquids and/or sewage because he lives in a toilet bowl. Relationships Mr. Bumpy and Molly Coddle are Squishington's close friends. He and Mr. Bumpy are particularly close friends, and the two often go on adventures together. Although Mr. Bumpy offends Squishington at times, the two make up when Mr. Bumpy realizes his wrongdoings. Squishington and Molly are both level-headed and see eye-to-eye on many things. When Mr. Bumpy comes up with crazy ideas, Molly often sides with Squishington and acts as another voice of reason. Additionally, Molly is quick to cheer Squishington up when he is upset. In ''Adventures in Microbia, ''Germ Girl took interest in him, and served as a potential love interest. In order to be spared from being eaten due to committing crimes (disinfecting the microbe land and committing "microbiside"), Squishington was told to marry Germ Girl. Squishington initially did not return her feelings, but after she made an effort to save him and Mr. Bumpy from an amoeba, he warmed up to her. The two are later seen dancing with each other in a Karaoke Café segment. Squishington is also afraid of Mr. Bumpy enemies Destructo and The Closet Monster Destructo strikes fear in Squishy but is mostly focused on Bumpy as the ring leader, Squishington also fears the Closet Monster, both Squishy and Bumpy are afraid of the monster, however Squish is mostly a coward and Bumpy is slightly braver than his friend. Although Squish is a scaredy-cat, when push comes to shove he can overcome his fear and confront the Closet Monster, Like for example in The Bowl of the Squishy Prince when Mr. Bumpy is in danger, Squishington bravely goes into the closet and battles the Closet Monster to rescue Bumpy. When Squish realizes that he saved the day without being a real prince, he faints after defeating the Closet Monster. Squishington sometimes gets along with The Cute Dolls and have a neutral relationship. If Squishy is involved with Mr Bumpy’s schemes they dislike him. For example, in the episode “The Bowl of the Squishy Prince”, Bumpy and Molly help Squish pretend to be a prince by driving by in a limo in a prince costume. The Dolls go crazy like fan girls and start ripping up Squishy’s costume, but when they realize he is not a prince, they angrily reject him. In Party Poopers Squish gets invited to the Cute Dolls party, which he is excited to go to a fancy party. In T'was the Night Before Bumpy the Cute Dolls watch Squishy’s tap dance performance and cheer for him. Habits Squishington is a worrywart, so he often panics. Despite living in a toilet bowl, he is a neat freak, showing an aversion to germs and stressing importance on his appearance. Due to his sensitivity, he is often seen crying when he believes a situation has gone gravely wrong, Also he is very sweet and kind. Trivia *When Ken Pontac and David Bleiman pitched their idea for the Bump in the night series to ABC The American Broadcasting Company and ABC readily grasped onto the project. Securing a proprietary interest in the show allowed the network to impose some restrictions on the creative process, such as turning Squishington blue instead of brown and ensuring nothing dangerous was depicted that the young target audience could imitate and potentially be hurt and also not having him look like someone did a "Number 2",They decided to make Squishington a blue blob like monster that lived in the toilet tank Despite the restrictions, Pontac and Bleiman were able to bring their vision of Squishington and other Bump in the night characters to screens largely intact. *Squishington also resembles blue Nickelodeon Gak The original edition was manufactured by in 1992 by Nickelodeon/Mattel which is possible where another idea for his character came from. * Squishington also resembles B.O.B from the 2009 Dreamworks movie "Monsters VS Aliens" and the 2013 TV Series based on it which means the people at DreamWorks got inspired by Squishington's character to create B.O.B. * Squishington also kinda resembles James .P Sullivan mostly known as Sulley from the 2001 Disney and Pixar movie "Monsters Inc" with the blue fur instead of slime and without the purple polka dots and tail and horns. *Squishington has appeared on every single Bump in the night Merchandise including figures, Plush toys and Subway figures made of him and his friends Mr Bumpy and Molly Coddle. Gallery Bump with squishy.JPG|Squishington and Bumpy in the opening theme Bumsq.JPG|Squishington with Mr Bumpy Monster.JPG|Squishington captured by the Closet Monster Jolly.JPG|Squishington with Molly Coddle Germ Girl & Squish 3.PNG|Squishington and Germ Girl kissing Squishyscared.JPG|Scared Squishy Squishy faceless.JPG|Squishington without a face Squish cuddling baby snail.JPG|Squishington with Baby Snail Squuipy.JPG|Squish looking worried Squuaem.JPG|Squishington screaming Heroic future squish.JPG|Squishington from the future Uglysquishy.JPG|Squish making a freaky face in "Hide and Go Freak" Squishy as a prince.JPG|Squishington in a prince costume Squishy prince costume ruined.JPG|Squishington's prince costume ruined Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 11.52.37 am.png|Squishington subject profile Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 11.02.59 am.png|Squishington wearing a tuxedo Squishington accidently scaring the boy.JPG|Squishington accidentally scaring The Boy Pirate squishie.JPG|Squishington as a pirate Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 1.29.46 pm.png|Squishington and Mr Bumpy ready for a swim Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 1.39.57 pm.png|Squish having a panic attack Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 1.40.23 pm.png|Squish with blood shot eyeballs Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 1.40.46 pm.png|Squish pulling on his hair petals Mr bumpy snapping the twig.JPG|Mr Bumpy with a dehydrated Squishington Squishy desperatley needs water.JPG|Dehydrated Squishington with bulging eyes Squishy WATERRRR.JPG|Squishington needs water Dehydrated squish.JPG|Dehydrated Squishington panting Screen_Shot_2015-12-15_at_9.07.20_am.png|Squishy is a true blue hero. Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 12.14.30 pm.png|Squishington agrees to do the oath with Mr. Bumpy in the episode Destructo's flipside. Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 12.39.45 pm.png|Mr Bumpy and Squishington smelling their pits Squish_with_a_pie.JPG|Squishington with pie all over him Screen Shot 2016-02-15 at 1.24.57 pm.png|Squishington's face looks like Destructo Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 10.32.40 am.png|Squishington acting like a cute little bunny rabbit Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 10.33.19 am.png|Squishington with a fancy hair style Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 10.34.14 am.png|Squishington making a funny hog face IGNs4.JPG|Squishington asleep in his toilet house Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.45.34 am.png|Squishington and Mr Bumpy fighting off the Germs in the episode "Neat and Clean" Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10 52 01 am.png|Squishington and Mr Bumpy on The Boy's Bed when he's asleep in the episode "To Sleep Perchance to Burp" Squish a year.JPG|Squishington with drawn on smiley face Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_1_34_34_pm.png|Squishington at the karaoke cafe singing "Good Golly Miss Molly" Screen_Shot_2015-12-04_at_10_51_59_am.png|Squishington driving a limo in the episode Bump and Roll Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11_14_10_am.png|Squishington and Mr Bumpy singing the ballad song "Why do you like me" at the karaoke cafe Squishington_singing_go_away_and_dont_come_back.JPG|Squishington singing "Go away and don't come back" at the karaoke cafe Germ_Girl_&_Squish_2.PNG|Squishington with Germ Girl Pen_pals.JPG|Squishington waving goodbye to Little Robot saying they can be pen-pals in the episode "Made in Japan" Screen_Shot_2016-02-08_at_8_48_56_am.png|Squishington as The Troll in the episode "Beauty and the Bump" with Sia the Cute Doll as his co-host in a TV game show spoof Howlong.JPG|Squishington strapped into a spring like holder in the episode "Danger - Unexploded Squishington" Trouble.JPG|Squishington and Mr Bumpy get sucked up by a vacuum cleaner Inside_vacum.JPG|Squishington and Mr Bumpy inside the vacuum cleaner Screen_Shot_2015-08-27_at_3_06_51_pm.png|Squishington getting sucked into a black hole in the episode "Gum Crazy" Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 12 16 35 pm.png|Squishington Molly and Mr Bumpy in there band Screen_Shot_2015-12-14_at_9_54_30_am.png|Squishington talking to The Albino Cave Worms a806ea0dff01528c61e94ef30a55cb0e.jpg|Squishington dressed as a Spanish guitar player 324bda41c7f1314719efeaee81452380.jpg|Squishington with a pool floatie and a body board beb6d8a4fa5434099f5b8ae019ec217c.jpg|Squishington with his noise maker tap shoes 7c1a2ced13a27790fa66c3ac633b5bdb.jpg|Squishington wearing a cowboy hat and holsters 98b59e6ae29b56f488c8ebca75444a24.jpg|Squishington wearing a party hat and holding a microphone and a spare hat Squishington Rare figure.jpg|Squishington 8 inch poseable figure Screen_Shot_2015-09-01_at_3_21_27_pm.png|1995 Bump in the night Squishington Subway toy Screen_Shot_2015-09-01_at_3_20_25_pm.png|Squishington bendable Fan_Made_Molly_Coddle_and_Cute_Dolls_Fairytale_Scene_Maker_Azaleas_Dolls.jpg|Rare Squishington Plush Doll Screen_Shot_2016-05-25_at_9_58_58_am.png|1996 Carl's Jr Squishington blue pencil topper Squishington01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Episodes Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters